


So Real in the Dark

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t talk about it, but they don’t need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Real in the Dark

They don’t talk about it, but they don’t need to. It started up again not long after Sam got back from Stanford. They’d rent a room with two beds, Sam would lie down in one and Dean in the other. Then at some point during the night Dean would slip into Sam’s bed or Sam would slip into Dean’s.

They never say anything, and half the time they don’t do anything other than lie together. It goes back to the times when they were younger when Sam would have a nightmare. Now, trying to figure out where Dad disappeared to, with Sam’s visions getting worse and Yellow-Eyes still out there, it’s about comfort as much as anything else.

They never mention it during the day, and in the morning they’re always back in their separate beds. But in the dark of a string of crappy motel rooms they look for the connection they’ve never been able to find anywhere else.


End file.
